Another Story:Pokemon Ruby And Sapphire -X-
by DM1769
Summary: What is the true goal of the renegade Legendary Pokemon? What is the mysterious X-Cell? What is to become of the land of Hoenn and humanity itself? A what if saga unlike any other in the Pokemon world begins now with a single Torchic armed with a brave soul and a group of others who share his power. Rated M for some language and heavy violence later on just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Another Story: Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire -X-

Prologue

In the year 2004 within the land of Hoenn 2 criminal factions conspired to acquire the power of the Legendary Pokemon of ancient times in order to realize their vision of a new world that in their eyes was far more preferable to the one humanity and Pokemon currently resided in. To accomplish this task they respectively sought out the mythical titans Groudon and Kyogre through the use of ancient orbs that resonated with their very souls. This was to result in a devastating clash between the 2 beasts with their sheer power and reign over both land and sea nearly bringing the entire world to complete ruin until the mythical Dragon Pokemon of the skies Rayquaza appeared to end their dispute. Quelled by the power of the mighty Sky High Pokemon the 2 departed to where they once slept undisturbed...however they had not forgotten the shame of being used by mere humans and would return to slumber carrying hearts heavy with rage and bitterness...

10 months pass in Hoenn...long since have both organizations disbanded after utter failure and tranquility returns to the land since then society slowly advances due to the accelerated efforts of the Weather Institute and Mossdeep City allowing for more stable lives of it's people. During this time rumors of an _inconceivable_ phenomenon begin to surface-the rare sighting of certain Pokemon not only evolving at will but with even the ability to _devolve _as well causing an explosion of investigation throughout the entire scientific community of the Pokemon world culminating in the identification of the enigmatic "X-Cell" as classified by scientists capable of reshaping a Pokemon's _entire_ molecular structure upon contact allowing this event to take place even seeming to enhance their intellect to point where some could even _speak_...however their aggression is amplified and they become alarmingly hostile in some cases. It is some time after this discovery that the unimaginable happens-Groudon and Kyogre suddenly resurface and together launch a merciless assault on the outer regions of Hoenn completely decimating entire populations and claiming thousands of lives in the wake of their rampage.

8 more months pass...the Legendary Pokemon continue their destruction with...seemingly as though they had declared war on Hoenn and all its inhabitants and worse yet reports of other fabled Pokemon attacking human settlements arise as the death toll rises within mere weeks...not excluding neighboring Pokemon as well...it seems as though Hoenn is fated to destruction that it narrowly avoided years ago...but there is one final hope.

During the time period of the epidemic other more_ hospitable_ Pokemon made contact with the X-Cell and gained its unimaginable power...however there were sightings of them _fighting_ against their invaders with their new abilities unwilling to allow the loss of their homes...as days passed other reports surfaced as well with these mysterious "Hero Pokemon" fighting to protect others in the path of destruction. Eventually these Pokemon not only crossed paths but battled the enemies like an actual _team_ giving rise to "Team Pokemon" as it was said to be called...


	2. Chapter 1 Showdown at GEOTECH Institute

6 MONTHS LATER

"So this is the place?"

"Yeah just up ahead, we'll be there shortly if nothing suddenly comes up."

"What do you think it is this time?"

"No idea but we can't just leave things alone...not after the reports we've been hearing."

"What do YOU think is going on boss?"

"All I know is as long as it involves those 2 it HAS to be bad."

"Hey look-it's coming into view...whoa what IS this place?"

"This place is known as the GEOTECH Institute" Torchic answered looking out the window "It's a high end R&D center that specializes in biology and prototype technology of all sorts" he steadied himself as turbulence hit the old helicopter they were currently traveling in and continued "It's also lesser known for a little WEAPONS development as well...which explains why those 2 are here...and are almost certainly causing trouble inside the place even as we speak".

"So basically we're just here to mess these 2 up and kick them out right?" Treecko asked chewing a toothpick

"But what would they want with experimental weaponry especially when it isn't even COMPLETED?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know either all I know for sure is we can't let them find whatever they're looking for" the small fowl shrugged

"Hey look it's coming right up" Mudkip blurted out

"Alright boys get ready to land in about-WHOA! Steady this thing before it crashes!"

"Sorry boss!" Makuhita chuckled as a fierce wind current caught their dilapidated aircraft and swung it roughly to the side nearly barreling straight into the cliff below.

The helicopter slowly settled down into the clearing and the orange fowl grasped the handle and pulled the door open allowing them to get out after what seemed to be hours upon end of flying through the stormy skies of Hoenn and breathed deeply...this was one of the few times he'd gotten a good breath of fresh air and was NOT fighting someone during it-it was great. The Pokemon all piled out of the copter and looked around-there was a struggle that was for sure as they saw craters and mud dotted all over the ground as well as charred metal sticking out of the mud along with wrecked vehicles and other machinery...what a mess. "Damn..." Treecko stated shaking his head "Looks like we're a little late to the party aren't we?"

"This is bad and I mean REAL bad" Torchic burst "Alright there's been a little change in plans-Zigazagoon, Gulpin, Whismur and Shroomish you 4 all check and make sure there's no bodies! We'll head on inside!"

"Got it boss" all 4 answered simultaneously as Torchic took the rest of the group and hurried to the entrance while they scattered about to search.

The Pokemon hurried inside the wrecked doors of GEOTECH and dashed down the first hall clattering against the pristine sleek floors and flattened themselves against a wall as there was a resounding crash thundered through the walls turning the corner they saw a grim sight-several employees and security detail were unconscious or gasping in pain. Treecko approached the bodies and checked them one by one...good there was no severe damage but they weren't getting up anytime soon that was for sure.

"Ugh!" Torchic growled slamming a small fist into the wall in anger "This is disgusting! They're not getting away with this!" "Let's go!" as he dashed towards the commotion while the others followed suit. The Pokemon continued down the hallways and the further they went the more mayhem they saw eventually reaching a massive door-and just their luck it was sealed shut while more chaos took place on the other side.

"Ah!" Torchic burst "This is just great! NOW what do we do?!"

"Step aside boss" Treecko calmly stated and closed his eyes...his body began to glow a bright shade of green and data began flowing around him. His body let out a fierce burst of energy and he was now a huge more developed version of himself with massive leaves around his hands he raised an arm as he leapt into the air and swung with a deep shout of "LEAF BLADE!" splitting the door diagonally and allowing them to see through-the last hallway was completely darkened but the sounds were louder than ever and they were certain they were on the right track to the intruders. They jumped over the wrecked mass and hurried on through dashing down the hall towards the noise as shadows enveloped them one by one speeding through the darkness. They finally saw a glimmer of light as they hurried through and sprinted for it instantly entering a massive room with wrecked computers all around the Pokemon then stopped and spread out to look for further entry finding a switch that most likely raised the door. Then Torchic stopped everyone before the door.

"Alright boys" Torchic started "You all ready for this?"

"Yeah!" Mudkip sang

"Let's do this" Treecko smirked

"Ready!" Wurmple chirped

"Smash em' up!" Makuhita burst

"Affirmative" Meditite flatly stated

Torchic nodded "Alright here we go" as he hit the switch and the door unsealed allowing them to head through to see a massive blue marked bipedal beast and a huge red marked wide monster in the center of the chamber. Torchic cleared his throat and called out:

"GROUDON! KYOGRE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Well Groudon it appears our little search has rewarded us with the company of none other than the illustrious Team Pokemon themselves once more...how flattering wouldn't you say?"

"Hmph these "heroes" don't appear by any means to be nearly as fearsome as the reports made them out to be allow ME to handle this if you wouldn't mind?"

"By all means MOLE"

"How very generous of you FISH"

"Looks can be deceiving you know you bastards?" Treecko said coolly as Team Pokemon calmly walked further into the center closer to the towering titans that stood before them with condescending faces.

"Groudon, Kyogre tell me...what are you after?" Torchic demanded

"Now for what conceivable reason would we ever tell you that?" the sea titan curiously wondered

"Oh why not humor them Kyogre?" the earth titan chuckled "After all this IS where their miserable lives end you know?"

"SIGH do as you wish I truly no longer care at this point" Kyogre tiredly stated unamused at Groudon's arrogance. The crimson beast cleared its throat and began:

"As you are undoubtedly aware we currently stand within what is known GEOTECH Institute capable of producing truly MAGNIFICENT destructive weaponry for military purposes and we may have just HAPPENED to hear of a new project capable of leveling an entire mountain in mere minutes it was created as apart of a last resort to balance world powers should things go awry...of course we would naturally prefer if such power was in OUR hands instead wouldn't you agree?"

"You're insane! What could you possibly gain from all of that meaningless destruction?!" Torchic cried

"Why merely the complete eradication of these worthless manipulating humans of course" Kyogre yawned

"I won't allow you to do this do you hear me?!" "DO YOU HEAR ME?! Torchic roared in defiance

"Enough of your BLATHERING hatchling!" bellowed a visibly irritated Kyogre as he rose into the sky with a massive tidal wave generated by his power and crashed down upon Team Pokemon who quickly leaped into the sky onto an overhead beam.

"Let's go everyone!" the leader shouted enveloping his body in data and flashing a bright shade of red.

"EVOLUTIONIZE!"

The fowl's body became a pure flash of light and data metamorphosing into a tall muscular crimson fighter with a crest of 2 huge feather plumes protruding from it's head and blazing hands-Blaziken. He rose into the sky and slammed into the sea titan with a flurry of punches and kicks lifting the sea beast into the air as his comrade shattered the floor to reach the earth and rose a fierce stalagmite shattering the roof and launching the rest of the hapless team into the air. The rest of Team Pokemon suddenly entered through the roof and crashed into the mighty earth titan in their more powerful forms as well sending him crashing to the ground and wrecking the walls surrounding the enclosure as they prepared for battle.

"No more games you little trash! Now you DIE!" Groudon roared in fury letting loose a massive Fire Blast destroying half of what remained of the walls and razing the outer rim of a forest stamping his feet in rage and hurling fused metal and rock at the Pokemon.

"HYPER BEAM!" both Linoone and Swalot bellowed in unison dazing Groudon and allowing Makuhita now Hariyama to slam him through the wall and into the surrounding mountain as Kyogre fired a massive Hydro Pump at Blaziken and the others sending them airborne.

"Swampert! Find the weapon! DESTROY IT!" a disoriented Blaziken began blindly shouting as the 2 titans began combining their attacks and offensive power to devastate the heroes.

"Oh no you WON'T!" roared Groudon as he hurled Hariyama and Swalot into the sky and fired his own Hyper Beam at the bipedal mud fish sending him into the wall while Kyogre continued his vicious aquatic assault on the scattered, suspended Team Pokemon knocking them around like ragdolls as their leader tried to regain focus and return to the fight reducing the center of GEOTECH to little more than scrap metal, glass, and torn wire while a raging storm rang out above increasing Kyogre's power tenfold and leaving Team Pokemon dazed and bruised. A disoriented Swampert staggered out of the caved in wall and heaved himself towards the next door while the Legendary Pokemon crushed his comrades completely unaware of his absence...this was just ridiculous there was no reason for things to have gone THIS badly in just a couple of minutes-whatever time to get the job done and get back to the others. Swampert regained his senses and headed towards the least reinforced part of the door he could find and fired an Ice Beam to freeze the surface then reeled back and slammed hard against it crashing right through into a darkened sector, looking around he saw a massive chamber housing an oddly-shaped prism within was this funny looking thing seriously the super weapon Groudon was ranting about? Anyways time to get it outta here hopefully the boss wouldn't be too ticked for blatantly disobeying orders-he used another Ice Beam to hopefully disable the stupid alarms on it and slammed his fist through shattering the case completely-huh it didn't look too strange but it still bothered him in some little way. Meanwhile the titans continued their beatdown of the heroes and their leader as they both struggled to regroup and work out a strategy to fight back.

"Hahahaha!" Groudon happily laughed watching Team Pokemon fly through the air like a couple of balled up towels "Is this REALLY all you runts can do?"

"Indeed Groudon! I believe there was no point in even engaging these poor fools at this point! We could have simply seized the weapon while batting them off like flies and the outcome would have been scarcely different! This is an utter waste of time but at the very least they'll provide us with entertainment until their pitiful little life forces-wait Groudon the weapon! Where is it?!"

"Bah! Why those little-"

"You fool go and FIND IT!" Kyogre hissed in irritation as he subconsciously swung his tail and sent the Pokemon flying once more. Groudon hurried over what remained of the ceiling and roared in anger at the sight of the penetrated door then slammed against it wrecking the thing completely and forcing his way through only to find a destroyed tank that had to have had the weapon while the Water/Ground dual-type hid safely below the floor through a hole in the wall clutching the volatile machine. Groudon exploded with anger and shot another Fire Blast through the facility blasting a massive hole through what was already damaged beyond repair and forced his way out the other side.

"You TRASH!" he roared "Where IS it?!"

"Heh..." Blaziken weakly whispered "Good work partner" before his vision faded and he collapsed.

As the Legendary Pokemon began bickering Sceptile (Treecko) rose up from the mass of his unconscious allies and crouched behind a structure watching them carefully-slowly gathering power in his right hand which began to pulse while a disoriented Medicham (Meditite) staggered over as well and watched the beasts all the while slowly gathering electricity in a fist...

"I knew I should have come alone but our commander was not content with one of us and look no further of what has happened!" Kyogre bitterly spat "You have ruined this entire venture with your idiocy!"

"Enough of your criticism fish!" Groudon shot back "You were the one tasked with taking the weapon I was simply dragged along as extra muscle now shut your mouth!" "I had no desire to escort you either-what?!"

Both titans howled in pain as Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Medicham's Thunderpunch made contact with their targets dealing supereffective damage to the beasts and toppling them over while the rest of Team Pokemon (sans Blaziken) finally recovered and got back to their feet ready for another shot at the Legendary Pokemon.

Linoone dashed behind Kyogre and slammed his head against his chest lifting him into the air while Hariyama and Breeloom both launched a barrage of punches against Groudon sending him crashing through the walls of the facility followed by Beautifly (Wurmple) launching a Silver Wind at both finally finished off with Exploud's (Whismur) Hyper Voice and Swalot's Hyper Beam magnified by the sound wave slamming into the titans and Swampert appearing in the sky and attacking with twin Brick Break punches sending them both crashing into the mountain.

"Whew!" Swalot gasped "That was one helluva workout wouldn't you say?"

"I thought for a moment there we were finished" panted Hariyama

"But it's all over now right?" the young monarch hoped

"There is no guarantee that they'll not rise again" Medicham calmly stated "Do not allow yourself to relax yet"

As if a trigger both titans returned to their feet and roared at Team Pokemon then charged fiercely.

"Alright boys the boss is out cold but the game's not over keep on your toes and we'll take these guys down!" Swampert shouted as the beasts came within range and the Pokemon scattered. Groudon and Hariyama traded blows as Linoone and Breeloom battled Kyogre with Swalot and Swampert alternating between the 2 while Medicham assisted Hariyama and Beautifly carefully spreading Sleeping Powder to weaken the Legendaries as Sceptile evacuated the inhabitants of GEOTECH into various transportation to flee the mayhem consuming the sight. Groudon threw a heavy punch at Hariyama sending the sumo hurling through the air while Kyogre spun his body and repelled his opponents with a sharp tackle then entered another Hydro Pump against Swalot however the amorphous blob swallowed it whole and spat it back out as an enormous supercharged Sludge Bomb sending the titan through the main wall of GEOTECH Institute no longer needing to worry about the occupants. The sea titan then rose angrily and unleashed another Surf against Team Pokemon as Groudon joined in with Eruption creating a powerful flood with rushing boulders slamming into the heroes sending Blaziken off the cliff as the Pokemon joined together and charged forward through the deluge to reach the Legendaries who fired twin Hyper Beams creating a massive explosion destroying the mountainside and leaving the wrecked facility dangling at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly an alarm began blaring as the current short-circuited the system and entered self destruct sequence freezing Team Pokemon in their tracks.

"Oh man NOW look what we did!" Swalot whined as the Legendaries charged forward crashing through and slamming them into the rubble as a timer began ticking down with all 9 unleashing a combined Hyper Beam blasting the titans back. Team Pokemon charged forward and tackled the 2 Legendaries sending them toppling over as Kyogre unleashed a powerful Blizzard also causing the drenched Pokemon to freeze as he slammed forward with a fierce tackle scattering the nearly frozen team once more while Groudon fired another Hyper Beam at Hariyama who managed to slam his hands into the blast to resist it while the rest of the team struggled to break free, Kyogre then unleashed another Surf and aimed it at the sky as a nearly thawed Linoone aimed directly at his head and crashed shattering the ice surrounding him while Medicham burst free with a Fire Punch and sent lighting into it creating a crackling sparking power that slammed into Kyogre enabling the flames to scorch him through the electrical force followed by a fierce flurry of punches and kicks sending the titan into the sky then rocketing after with a powerful Hi Jump Kick knocking him into mountain Kyogre then launched into the sky propelled by more water and tackled Medicham sending him flying over the cliff however he managed to bounce off of a treetop and back into the fight while Groudon charged fire into his Hyper Beam burning Hariyama, suddenly the massive fighter began to pulse-Guts. Hariyama charged at the earth titan with a supercharged burst of Facade amplified by his released power sending him crashing into Kyogre while the others each thawed out from a controlled burst of Fire Punch from Medicham allowing Beautifly to take to the skies and let loose Stun Spore further weakening the titans, Linoone then leaped into the sky and fired a Hyper Beam straight into Groudon's face causing the titan to howl in pain as Swampert unleashed another Brick Break with ice power flowing through it causing the howls to transform into roars while Swalot charged up with Stockpile to raise his defensive power followed by Sceptile slashing at Kyogre with Leaf Blade then using Mega Drain to restore some desperately needed energy causing the sea titan to unleash another Blizzard then spin around propelled by water transforming his body into a spinning surging sea razor slamming into and slashing away at the slowly tiring Pokemon then blasting Hyper Beam at Sceptile as the alarm began blaring more and more with each passing second. Sceptile got back to his feet and launched a Bullet Seed in sync with Breeloom doing major damage to the titans.

"We can do this everyone!" Beautifly cried out "Just keep fighting we can beat them!"

Groudon let loosed a charged Fire Blast narrowly missing the monarch as he assaulted him once more with Silver Wind and managed to finally spray the earth juggernaut with a devastating spray of Poisonpowder causing Groudon to visibly weaken and stagger towards the Pokemon resulting in Kyogre howling in frustration at the defeat of his subordinate, the alarm began counting down its last minutes until detonation as the sea titan unleashed Blizzard once more but leapt into the sky to use Surf at that very moment creating a frigid wave which he then smashed with a mighty swing of his torso devastating the Pokemon with massive chunks of ice slashing and slamming into them, the Pokemon barely managed to get back to their feet as the timer counted 15 seconds left. Kyogre and Swalot loudly swore as the blaring reached max intensity interrupting any remaining thought of battle.

"Blast! We're out of time! Groudon move your useless hide before the facility detonates and annihilates us!"

"EVERYONE RUUUUUUUUN!" Swampert roared. Team Pokemon weakly raced for the edge and jumped.

Seconds later what was left of the once prestigious and advanced GEOTECH Institute went up in a massive devastating eruption of fire and plasma.

Chapter 1 END


	3. Chapter 2 Morning Forest

Torchic tasted dirt...why did he taste dirt? Then he remembered he'd been unconscious for the better half of yesterday after the disaster at the GEOTECH Institute-in a matter of minutes the 2 Legendary Pokemon sent there to steal a prototype super weapon flattened both him and his entire team with hardly any effort...as usual for the less than dynamic duo (at least in Groudon's case he was basically a fiery musclehead with a short temper no wonder Kyogre couldn't stand him). He slowly got to his feet and shockingly found it was quite easy, apparently while he was out he'd devolved back down into his regular state somehow...then again he shouldn't really be surprised-none of them fully understood the "X-Cells" as the humans called it that flowed through their bodies all they knew and cared about was that it gave them the power the evolve or devolve whenever they need to. The orange fowl sat up...it didn't feel right all of this quiet around here...he'd fought to protect his home for so long he couldn't even remember the last time he was able to just sit around like this.

One thing was for sure it was creeping him out big time and he'd love something _anything _to put an end to it whatever it was knowing his luck it was soon to show up.

ELSEWHERE

"Owwwwww..." Mudkip whined massaging his small head "Since when did those 2 hit THAT hard?"

"Cry me a river-YOU weren't the one taking the worst of it" Makuhita snapped rubbing his chest after all of the damn hits he'd taken to it yesterday from those stupid "Legendaries" that everyone were so scared of when it didn't take too much for him to slap one around for a bit then again he WAS a Fighting type so he didn't have much to brag about-he could toss a WAILORD if he had to but it came down to 2 simple facts: he was tired and Mudkip just wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Even then it just stings alright?!" Mudkip snapped angrily

"And I'M just sick of hearing you _whimper_ about it ALRIGHT?!" he fired back

"Both of you stop!" Zigzagoon shouted "I know we're all tired from yesterday and maybe we've even got some bruises but here's a fact-none of this is gonna help us find the boss any faster so just cut it out and get moving!"

"Whatever"

"Fine"

"That's more like it" the small coon exhaled

"Hey here's an idea" Gulpin suddenly stated "Why don't we see if we can't find that copter so we can look easier?"

"If we didn't already wreck it with that little altercation yesterday the stupid thing probably got blown sky high when the facility blew" the small heavyweight pointed out "There's no way it's still intact let alone air worthy I'd bet an entire Mago CAKE it isn't"

"So if it is?"

"I'll make one and give you the whole damn thing without a second thought I'm dead serious"

"Sweet! I LOVE cake!"

"And I'D love you guys to watch your language a bit more" Zigzagoon spat pointing with his tail at Wurmple who was mindlessly playing with a small patch of flowers behind them "You KNOW he's still too young to hear it"

"We're not humans why should we care what we say around young?" Makuhita yawned

"'Cause I'll thrash if you WON'T" he shot back "Human or not saying words like that is strictly for adults or at least adolescents...NEITHER of which is Wurmple" he paused and continued "Whatever species we are we should ALWAYS set a good example for the young...unless you'd prefer we turn out an entire generation of _delinquents_ like the humans seem to suffer from these days"

"BlahblahblahblahblahblahblahBLAH-that's all I'm hearing from you right now and I'm not amused by it one little bit" he stretched his shoulders and continued "Besides I don't see why some of these words are bad to even start with in the first place I personally think it's just based off of that religion stuff like humans have" "Even so..."

Meditite sighed and miserably attempted to continue his meditation from behind a tree unfortunately for him his comrades refused to stop bickering resulting in continuous interruption as he tried repeatedly to resume-such a nuisance. The small psychic once more closed his eyes and attempted to block out the ramblings of the others...such an effort was indeed as it was quoted "easier said than done" considering the sheer volume of the arguments while he continued to try and locate their leader who was almost assuredly injured giving all the more reason for haste which seemed irrelevant to his teammates...it was truly maddening trying to focus on locating his life force when all he could hear was yelling. Suddenly he felt a strange presence in the air-were those 2 beasts back again possibly to ambush them? No...it felt too different so then what _was_ it then? It was definitely too close for comfort-he could feel it's force nearly only a mile away and felt a great power surging through it, he prepared to "evolutionize" as they curiously called it when to his relief it suddenly disappeared...better yet he _finally_ felt Torchic presence-even if far away and moved further away to finish locating him.

Torchic stumbled over a log and fell straight into a patch of dirt in his fatigue and lay there for a little while...he really should probably take a rest at least for a little while but first he at least had to find the others before he'd allow himself that luxury-his body however thought otherwise and he collapsed shortly after walking a little longer. In his subconscious he felt something brushing up against him what could it be? He tried to open his eyes, found that he couldn't, tried moving an arm at least, found he couldn't do that either, and ultimately decided to lay there...whatever was near him it couldn't be too hostile otherwise he'd probably already be dead so he have to didn't worry too much- at the moment at least.

Meditite suddenly sensed another strange presence thankfully this time it didn't feel so enigmatic like the last one but he didn't trust the way it's inner Chi felt and he opted to to ignore it in favor of finding their leader first however it seemed it was coming closer with each step and he felt apprehension with every passing second exiting his trance and moving slightly towards it he suddenly witnessed an odd sight-a massive pile of tube like fruit on the ground...surely this was a trap why else would such delectable produce be close and in such a sloppy manner...it was certainly a _sloppy_ trap and he was not amused. He decided that it was time to go see the others and rose to his feet from his slight levitation intending to at least inform them that there most likely a threat nearby and to be keep an eye out, when he returned to their makeshift camp from scattered supplies he found Zigzagoon, Mudkip, and Makuhita all lying around with swirls in their eyes he barely managed to resist to desire to slam his palm quite roughly onto his head as he'd seen the rotund little fighter on one odd occasion and used his Psychic to jolt everyone awake.

"Uggggh..." Makuhita droned coming out of it his state "What happened again?"

"You wouldn't back off Mudkip OR stop arguing with me so I decided to teach you a little lesson but you had the gall to grab my tail so he joined in to pound you flat" the small coon growled "And now look at all the valuable time wasted we COULD have been using to find the boss"

"Do not worry yourselves of that matter at the very least" Meditite began calmly "I have already managed to pinpoint his Chi and he is not too far off"

"Are you for real?"

"Indeed but that is not the main reason why I returned so soon" he paused for a moment and continued "It would seem that there is some sort of party nearby that intends to do us harm and has even went so far to scatter a bounty of succulent fruit merely feet away-"

"Fruit?" the small glutton interjected coming out of a nap "Did you say fruit?"

"Yes it is merely-"

"FRUUUUUUIT!" Gulpin bellowed as he dashed off behind Meditite leaving behind a trail of slobbering and knocking over his comrades in the process, the others quickly got to their feet and rushed after him. A starving Gulpin peeled through the woods like a hormonal beast in search of the fruit racing with a raging hunger that could only be quelled by gorging on a heaping pile of the produce, finally he saw the succulent bounty of his focus...he lunged for it without a second thought-and immediately felt himself plunge through the heap 10 feet below slamming straight into a rock and blacking out.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Mudkip burst out "What just happened?!'

"It would seem that our gluttonous comrade has stumbled into one of the most simplistic obvious traps ever to have disgraced the very purpose...how predictable" Meditite grimly sighed

"We have to find him fast!" the young insect cried "He could be in trouble!"

"Hey what's that big hole in the ground?" Makuhita wondered aloud

Team Pokemon gathered around the gaping pit and stared down: they faintly saw an imprint of a small fat blob and a handful of pulped fruit along with a particularly large leaf...

2 Hours Later

Gulpin woke up cradling his head and found himself suspended high in the air surrounded by vines but to his joy the fruit was there as well and he began to gorge on it without delay savoring every single delectable morsel-it was after about 10 minutes it truly dawned on him that he really WAS tied up and started flailing around like a fat cat tossed in a kiddy pool, this of course exhausted him rather quickly and he sank to the bottom of the net in fatigue. When he finally came to a saw an odd sight: a massive giraffe like thing with huge leaves on it glaring at him with piercing, malevolent eyes-what was this thing's problem and why'd it go and tie him up like this?

"You intruder of the forest, state your business at once or prepare for your punishment" it suddenly growled

"Wha-whoa whoa whoa, calm down for a sec!" the small glutton nervously sputtered "I'm not hurting anyone or anything like that so just chill alright big guy!"

"I am going to give you until the count of 10 seconds to answer me you rotten little fiend and then I shall show no mercy" the creature growled raising it's front end at a gesture and slamming it's legs into the ground leaving an alarmingly large cracked area in the solid earth...the glutton's eyes shrank almost instantly

"S-s-seriously man j-just chill out!"

"...7...6...5...4...3...2-"

"I'm just here with my friends and we're not doing anything so can you just quit?!"

"...and why is this so?"

"We got into a little trouble yesterday and ended up here that's it big guy I SWEAR!"

"Hmmm...so you say you have not trespassed on my land _intentionally _but rather on accident?"

"Yes I'm not lying I mean it"

"If that is the case...then you can just hang right there" it answered simply

"Wha-what?! WHY?!" the Poison type burst out

"I am not one to be easily fooled, you have nothing more than mere words to claim your innocence nothing more than that"

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH YOU BIG, STUPID, FRUITY, OVERGROWN PIECE OF-"

"SILENCE!" it thundered "I will not allow you to speak in such a venomous heinous tongue in my presence!"

"Until you have truly absolved yourself you shall continue to remain there until I say otherwise and no sooner than that!" "And if you have not done so by the time the sun has set I shall cast you off the highest cliff to an assured demise in the fierce waters below!" it finished then lie down to rest, Gulpin then flailed around in pure unrestrained fury at this mess he'd gotten himself into until he exhausted himself and blacked out...

"This is just lovely it really is" Makuhita growled "First we lose track of the boss, then we get our asses kicked hard, and then THIS happens, whatever's in charge of our life is officially screwing with us at this point" the fighter groaned as he gained more evidence from a boulder nearly flattening the entire group in their search for their idiot comrade until he was able to get a good shot and smash it to pieces and waited for some kind of satisfaction for some action...what a surprise it never came.

"Your complaints shall not serve us at this moment" the psychic flatly stated "It would do better to keep moving until our efforts are rewarded and we shall do such, there is no telling what sort of danger our ally is in at this very second"

"It's the fatass's own fault for lunging like that" he shot back "We all know I'm no egghead and even I knew that was a trap so tough for him, let him get messed up for all I care" he finished in a matter of fact tone...suddenly he felt his body seize up and rise off the ground and saw Meditite with glowing eyes and a pissed off face-the equivalent of basically telling him he'd better shut up if he didn't want to get launched off a cliff.

"Fine we'll keep looking but I'M looking for the boss compared to him"

"I care not what you do so long as you do not obstruct our efforts as well" he responded

"Hmph"

"How tiresome..."

"Come one guys we've got to find them quick!" the young worm cried

"Do not trouble yourself young one we shall locate them soon enough as long as our efforts do not cease"

"You do realize we have NO idea where that fatty is right?"

"As a matter of fact I have already located his Chi" he answered "It is not too far from the waterfall..."

Torchic woke up and looked around...he was inside a huge meadow of flowers and he smelled a fragrance of berries-and his eyes caught hold of an enormous berry standing in front of him-what the heck was this thing? He'd never seen a Pokemon that looked like THIS before and he didn't like the way it was staring at him with a curious expression-it was definitely a young one though, so at the very least he had to behave properly just as long as he was around it...unlike a certain Fighting type he knew.

"Um...hello?"

"Cha?" it squeaked

"Where is your family?"

"Cha" it repeated

"Do you have any fa-mi-ly?" he asked more slow for it to understand

"Cha"

"Oh wait...you can't understand my language can you?" he asked getting up close to it, he'd long since used his original language as a Pokemon after his enhanced intelligence allowed him to talk like a human, it was simply easier to communicate with others this way, of course he didn't anticipate ending up meeting a lone infant out in the woods that knew only that category of speaking and now he had no idea how to deal with it so he just picked it up and hoped it wouldn't panic-it didn't, good-and started to walk with it wondering where the rest of his friends were.

"Anyways I'm going to look for your parents"

"Bi"

"Huh?"

"Cha...Bi"

"Um...okay I guess I'll just...call you Cha for the time being"

"Bi"

"For starters let's find you something to eat" he began, at these words the infant suddenly flailed around trying to reach it's back apparently and the fowl noticed something strange: there was another tiny berry attached to the stem on it's head and it was fiercely _trying to_ _eat_ _it__._

"Haaa...maybe you shouldn't do that"

"CHAAAA!" it squealed in anger

"Oh boy this is gonna be a long day..."

Chapter 2 END


	4. Chapter 3 Savage Wild

4 Hours Later

Gulpin finally woke up to that thing staring at him, what did it want with him now?

"Alright you big lug" he spat "What's your problem?"

"First of all I don't like your tone" he growled "Second I am watching over you to ensure you do not attempt to escape so do not endeavor to anger me when I am already sufficiently deprived of sleep"

"Wait, what?"

"Do not play me for a fool fat one you are a "Poison-type" as the humans refer to and thus a natural enemy to my plants, I am simply being certain that you do not use those ghastly acids within you to attempt an escape"

"And why would I do that when I could just throw it on YOU right now for sure?"

"I tire of your arrogance why are you so rude?"

"IF I CAN'T PROVE THAT I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG YOU ARE GOING TO SAVAGELY MURDER ME BY THROWING ME OFF A CLIFF STRAIGHT INTO A RUSHING WATERFALL FULL OF JAGGED ROCKS BELOW THAT WILL NOT ONLY FLATTEN ME BUT RIP ME TO SHREDS AND YOU ACTUALLY WONDER WHY I'M ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!"

The beast said nothing in response to this and went over to a nearby stream to grab a drink glaring all the while, Gulpin wanted to tear himself in half for not thinking to just use Acid while he was sleeping and avoid this entire situation-too late for that NOW though. What he said WAS true though: he was a Poison-type and he was fully capable of breaking out on his own...problem was he was pretty sure this was a Tropius he was dealing with and even though it was mainly Grass-type it was also capable of using an attack called Secret Power which if on the right terrain would result in a devastating Ground-type attack that might even kill him in one shot not to mention it was not only dual Flying as well but also probably had a high attack power just to top off a FML sundae for his funeral, either way he wasn't about to piss it off more than he'd already done so he'd just have to sit there and think about what to do next...

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU-" Makuhita began before Zigzagoon shoved his tail in his mouth choking him for a second then pointing at Wurmple who was staring at them both with a curious expression, the reason for this outburst was aged rock collapsing and nearly sending them all straight into a jagged, watery grave while they were climbing a small mountain to get a vantage point to search for their team leader and Gulpin easier, of course that went south when it nearly got them all killed by a cave in from said mountain and Makuhita's last nerves were getting _stamped on_ at this point so Mudkip's whining-once again-was NOT helping AT ALL!

"Oh I HATE this!" I freaking HATE this!" the mud fish wailed out of hunger and fatigue "I just wanna go HOME!" "Where ARE they already?!" "Why can't they just show up?!"

"Oh for the love of Mago just SHUT up!" he raged "We have more than enough damn problems right now! We have no boss, we have a missing teammate, we have no food, we have no communications, we have no idea where we're even supposed to go to get out, we have no energy for a fight, and to top it all off the ENVIRONMENT of all things is trying to kill us! So please knowing fully that none of this is gonna get us home any faster will you just shut the hell UP already?! PLEASE?!"

The others (not counting Meditite) were speechless at this level of raw fury-Makuhita had a temper sure, but for him to be so hostile like this really brought into perspective how much this mess was taking it's toll on the team and there wasn't anything good at all about the way things stood at the moment, he was right-after fighting so hard against Groudon and Kyogre they didn't even have the strength to even fight let alone try and evolutionize if something bad happened and they had to change that FAST or this "lovely" little forest could actually be the end of them.

"As much as I understand your frustration Makuhita, raging as you are doing shall not benefit us either, we must continue to restrain our turmoil lest we ultimately begin fighting amongst ourselves in a vicious fit of rage" Meditite calmly stated.

"I know it's just...this day really sucks"

"Indeed our fortune has quite soured at present"

"So far we haven't been attacked at least, I'm grateful for that much" the small coon shrugged

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're even close to getting out of this mess" Shroomish pointed out "So far the best we've done is stay alive despite all these accidents, and I'm not feeling too optimistic at the moment" "We may not look all the way like it but we're tiring out way too fast and we need to hurry back to the base in case something new came up"

"I...have an idea" the young worm stammered "I have a little bit of energy left...what if I scout out with my evolved form?"

"Kid you'll tire yourself out and crash" Makuhita said shaking his head "Don't worry about it this is more our problem 'cause we just had to play badass instead of thinking smart yesterday, we brought this on ourselves while you did the best thing and just hit them from far away" he finished chuckling.

"I...don't...really see much...to...laugh about...right now..." Treecko weakly stated surprising everyone

"Treecko...we were perfectly fine with letting you rest back at the camp, you have after all sustained far greater damage than all of us in our most recent battle" Meditite began softly

"I'll..be...fine...at least until we...get back..."

"Well everyone back to business...I guess..." Mudkip sighed

"I'm telling you little guy you shouldn't eat that!"

"Chaaa! CHAAAA!" Cha cried out

"Why me?"

Torchic sighed deeply after once again having to tug the other part of it's head out of Cha's (the baby's) mouth with his small hand...WHY did this thing insist on _cannibalizing itself _of all things? It was just unnatural...and it honestly freaked him out, he had to find something for this thing to eat soon but...what would a giant berry eat? If he tried _feeding_ it berries it'd probably freak out and try to run off and he had no energy to chase it down if that happened...then again it WAS basically trying to eat itself so why not give it a try? After a couple minutes he managed to track down a handful of Oran Berries-and had to resist the urge to eat some himself as hungry as he was-and set down the baby then held one up to it's mouth...to his joy it actually started eating, whew.

"Alright little guy that should hold you for now" Torchic sighed in relief

"Cha"

He fashioned a pack to carry the rest in out of some foliage, picked up Cha and was on his way. At least he didn't have to worry about it starving now he could focus on the issue at hand-finding his friends...which he had NO idea where they could be. He felt his stomach growl and picked an Oran out of the sack to munch on while he thought about what to do next as he continued walking, he felt some of his strength slowly coming back at least which was just great, he'd need it later on.

After endless searching for their leader as well as their kidnapped comrade Team Pokemon had happened upon a massive cavern...filled with a foreboding abyss just beyond the rays of the sunlight

"Look a cave!" Mudkip pointed out up ahead "You think the boss could be inside?"

"I am not certain of this, however his Chi is quite close so perhaps that is the case" the psychic answered

"Great so let's head inside!"

"Bad idea" Makuhita responded

"Why's that?"

"In case you've already forgotten we have no strength to fight and I guarantee you there's _something_ in there that won't be happy about seeing a bunch of idiots on his property and WILL attack the second it comes to that"

"So? We're small so we can just sneak around it can't we?"

"That is also possible however we ought not to chance disturbing-"

"What if he's inside and he's hurt?!" Wurmple yelled in panic "He could have limped in here after we got separated!" "Maybe it's attacking him right now!"

"That is a very disturbing possibility young one and the such we ought not to entertain lest we lose morale however if that is so there is no time for delay and we must enter at once"

"Are you kid-"

"Alright everyone let's goooooo-"

"Wait, first we should figure out what to do about Gulpin-"

"Listen you gu-"

"Oh man I'm not looking forward to-"

"Serious-

"I'm hun-

"GUYS!" the fighter burst out "What part of 'we have no strength' do you not understand?!" "We! Can't! FIGHT!"

"That may be so however without someone to lead we'll only fall into greater misfortune, we must take this opportunity to locate him if possible"

"Yeah but..."

"I know you are apprehensive Makuhita and I understand this as well, however the facts do not change, we must find our comrades and escape this vast wilderness before nightfall otherwise we risk ambush and almost certain death and devouring at the hands of any unknown predators that dwell within...which we cannot allow to happen not simply for ourselves but for those else in other areas of nature as well as the innocent who live in this world threatened by the powers that we must do battle against in order to ensure their tomorrow, even though we are without strength and command we are not without our resolve and if we must we shall confront the beast within and together we shall triumph"

The others were speechless at this, normally Meditite as well Shroomish had a bleak outlook on how events may play out but his inexplicable confidence found them gaining back their own strength as well and they were ready for a fight-with or without food and sleep. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this"

2 Hours Later

So far nothing had attacked them within the deep caverns but they all felt a strange sense of anxiety as echos were heard reverberating off the stiff inner walls and they felt _something_ beneath them something huge that was for sure and it made every single step a caution as they continued deeper and further down into the chasm...suddenly they heard a crash and its loud waves were felt bursting through the passage naturally forcing Whismur to fold his ears even more deeply than usual.

"Did you guys feel that?" Mudkip started rather loudly

"Nope, as a matter of fact I think you're going nuts for even thinking that" Makuhita snapped irritated "How about once we get out of here we lock your crazy ass up in Devon Corp's research center and maybe they can figure out what would ever make you think something like that?"

"Your sarcasm is also an element that won't assist us" the psychic said quietly

"Hey all I'm just saying is he asked something really stupid and _loud_" now whispering

"Man I'm getting chills from this..."

"My ears hurt...ow..."

"Let us continue"

It was a little while later that they found a smaller passage leading deeper within and descended what appeared to be some sort of spiral staircase like the humans used in a particularly ancient building and further down into the darkness faintly saw a disturbing sight...a large amount of bones littered across the floor far to the right...under a sleeping Arcanine with an alarming amount of its thick wild fur stained with wet blood...Team Pokemon froze completely and it's youngest member whimpered pitifully.

"Th-that couldn't be the _boss..._right?" Mudkip squeaked in pure fear

"Damn it, it had better not" Treecko growled quietly clenching a fist

"Okay first of all what in the _hell_ is that thing doing in Hoenn?" Makuhita whispered "I've done my homework, I _know _that Growlithes only appear in Kanto or Johto not _here_"

"That is irrelevant at the moment, all that matters is that such a ferocious and clearly homicidal predator is within striking distance of us and will most certainly devour us if it is able to attain the opportunity, in other words our very lives depend on our capacity to remain undetected, this is quite the predicament I must say..."

Meditite whispered

"Well isn't that just lovely?" he turned to the mud fish and stuck his fist in front of his face "If we end up dead because of you Mudkip I _PROMISE_ you even if it takes all of eternity I will find _some_ way _any_ way to kill you again clear?"

"C-crystal..." he _knew_ he meant it

"Alright...let's get moving...yeah yeah go Team Pokemon?" Shroomish

"Keep silent at all costs, all of you"

Team Pokemon lowered themselves to the cave floor as possible and began to crawl belly down across the cold rock waiting for any hint of the hulking beast starting to wake in which case they would dash as far as possible...suddenly its eyes slightly opened and even in this darkness they could see feral blood red savage irises with small faded pupils and veins all over-it was truly a monstrous killing machine driven by hunger nothing like harmless depictions of it domesticated by humans...and they were right in its territory ripe for lunch and helpless to fight back all of their earlier confidence completely erased, the only ones who didn't show signs of terror were Treecko and Meditite rather they seemed alert and ready for an attack...how in the hell did they end up living with that kind of fearless mentalilty? Whatever worked for them...even moreso if it helped them get out of this alive.

"That bastard doesn't seem too awake yet" the gecko whispered "We might not have to take it on"

"I would hope that would be the case, this beast looks to be quite formidable and it would seem that our comrades are all but paralyzed with fear...in any case we would be wise to send them ahead of us, at the very least we would be capable of fighting while the others I'm sorry to say..."

"Would get torn to shreds in a couple seconds?"

"Indeed"

"Alright then..." Treecko crawled back some distance and centered himself in front of everyone "Hey guys you go on ahead of us just in case that _thing_ wakes up"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Makuhita gasped rushing ahead of the 2 with Mudkip following close behind

"Y-you guys w-will be o-okay r-right?" Wurmple stuttered at he slowly crawled up to the gecko "Right?"

"Don't worry about us kid" Treecko sighed "Sure we don't look it right now but we're grownups, we can take care of ourselves"

"O-okay..."

"Alright looks like they're all safe compared to us at least"

"Now we can plan a course of attack should the situation demand it, we are quite fatigued and as such must use an enemy's own strength against it"

"I like where you're going with this"

"I am curious as to how you think we should possibly approach this"

"Well if you put it that way I was going to suggest making it crash into a rock...or best case scenario if we actually managed to make it go off an edge straight back to hell"

"Ah...so you hold no qualms concerning leading it to it's demise?"

"Not at all, we may be able to talk, we can go back and forth in our own biological development, we can use technology, and we can even enter _cyberspace_ somehow...but in the end we're still basically animals and this is about survival plain and simple, we _can't_ have a problem with doing this if we wanna live to the next day and there's nothing more to it than that love it or hate it...why?" he finished a sarcastic smile

"As a matter of fact I was planning on using one of us as life bait to lure the beast into the bottomless chasm below however it will naturally require a great deal of bravery and some _other _assistance"

"Well I'd say I'm the man for the job, trust me after what I've been through _nothing_ scares me anymore..."

"Whoa what is THIS thing?" Mudkip wondered staring at a massive behemoth after traveling further below

"No idea but it's HUGE" the fighter responded

"Is it sleeping?" Wurmple asked tilting his head

"Looks like it" the mushroom shaped Pokemon answered

An enormous beast was sleeping in front of them with fangs and massive fists complete with a thick mess of fur from top to bottom...it oddly resembled a human in some ways, it also looked damned vicious to boot and it had a disturbing feel to it. Mudkip poked a tiny bit of its skin before getting dragged away by Makuhita

"What did I tell you would happen if you got us killed?"

"Excuse me for a little curiosity sheesh"

"Will both of you idiots keep quiet already?"

Makuhita opened his mouth in protest but once again he found Zigzagoon's tail shoved in it muffling him as he silently raged against it.

"Whatever this thing is let's not wake it up okay?" the coon pleaded ignoring his partner's fury

"Agreed"

"What the-?! It's a dead end!" Mudkip burst out in frustration as they looked and saw he was right-a dead end

"Shhhhh!" "You really _are_ gonna get us killed!_" _Shroomish hissed reluctantly holding back his own anger

"So-rry! Sheesh!"

Suddenly they heard growling and looked behind: _it was waking up_

"Shoot! Everyone over by the walls _now_!" Makuhita whispered as loud as he could running over there himself

"It's like a giant monkey" Wurmple whispered

"What the heck is a monkey?"

"I don't know I just saw one in a book about them jumping on a bed and bumping their heads"

"Okay, why would something like this _ever_do that?!"

"I'm sorry little guy but will you both please just shut up?" Shroomish quietly snapped as he shrank closer to the ground to stay out of sight

"Okay Mr. Shroomish"

They began exiting the floor discouraged by their failure to find anything other than a dead end when they heard a rustling behind them and looked back...it was the Pokemon they were trying to get away from only 5 feet away from them moving towards their exit slowly looking for food after rousing from its slumber-a common trait of most animals but nevertheless one hell of a threat to them right now.

"Oh man now we're in for it!" Mudkip burst out

"Let's just get out of here and grab those 2 already" Shroomish said miserably flattening up against the floor

"I second that notion" the fighter agreed

"Wait where are Treecko and Meditite?"

"They probably already found out about the dead end and split"

"Oh no, they better have _not_ or I'll pound them both flat"

"So what if they did? Let's just do the same"

"Keep close to the floor guys..."

They were almost to the end of the floor when suddenly a deafening roar thundered throughout the cavern and looking behind they saw the Arcanine on its feet ready to attack _staring straight at them_ with a demonic grin and blood red drool dripping from its mouth...and charged.

"EVERYBODY RUN! NOW! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Mudkip screamed at the top of his lungs without a thought

"MOTHER F-!" Makuhita began loudly as he barely managed to jump out of the way in time

"OH MAN WE'RE DONE FOR!" Shroomish screamed as it wheeled around for another charge at the helpless Team Pokemon...suddenly it stopped to look around...and saw Wurmple holding a small sack of Mago Berries. It gave a nightmarish joyful howl and charged straight for the helpless young worm paralyzed with pure terror

"NOOOOOO!" Zigzagoon screamed "WURMPLE RUN FOR IT!" and leapt onto the back of the beast biting its neck with all his strength causing the monster canine to howl in rage and flail causing the raccoon to sail through the air and slam into a stalagmite where he slumped to the floor and stopped moving

"Damn it!" Makuhita exploded as it continued charging at Wurmple still paralyzed "Move kid!" "MOVE!" the fighter ran towards Wurmple and began winding a punch just as it was within spitting distance he finished

"CHOMP ON _THIS_ YOU BLOODTHRISTY SON OF A BITCH!"

And connected a powerful haymaker straight into its jaw with an audible crack sending it flying through the air however it was able to land perfectly and dash around the Pokemon again at impossible speeds like a hellhound when suddenly Treecko appeared in the sky with carrying a huge broken chunk of rock in both his hands and slammed it onto the beast's head dazing it long enough for him to jump off, grab Wurmple, and run.

"Screw this! WATER GUN!" Mudkip bellowed blasting a powerful jet of water straight at Arcanine sending the beast crashing hard through a less rigid part of the wall and towards the edge however it still refused to stay down and let out a monstrous roar as blood began dripping out of it's head and sides punctured by the jagged rock and Makuhita's punch as it let loose a devastating Flamethrower illuminating the cavern as the Pokemon scrambled out of the way of the fearsome wave of fire causing the ceiling to spark and quickly envelop the entire area in flames.

As Makuhita's vision was blurred by the thick heat the Arcanine slammed into him and opened its jaws wide to tear him apart however he managed to grab it's jaws and hold it back, when it tried to snap his neck with its claws he began rocking left and right repeatedly unti he was able to build up his strength and momentum allowing him to brutally slam its jaw against a rock solid slab causing it to cough and hack up a huge amount of blood as the debris tore up its mouth and broke its teeth leaving it retching in agony and rage, it still continued to assault the exhausted Pokemon solely intent on killing them rather than eating them alive when a familiar face appeared to savagely slug the beast and send it into another wall leaving a bloodstained fist in front of Treecko and Wurmple.

"What the-? A Slaking?!"he gasped in surprise as it handed Wurmple his sack of berries back then charged through the flames at the same time the Arcanine pounced through as well slashing at its chest with its razor edged claws and chomping on it shoulder shredding its neck and causing it to collapse with ribbons of blood erupting from its punctured throat.

"No!" Treecko yelled before he could stop himself somersaulting over the flames and jamming another piece of rock into its own neck and slamming his tail into its upper jaw causing it to spit up even more blood and howl maniacally as it spasmed uncontrollably and hurled him off into the ceiling, he fought to suppress the pain as he felt his back ravaged by the jagged rock and felt some of his own blood leak out however he managed to stagger to his feet.

"I...have...just enough...strength...for..._THIS_!" he gasped and panted in pain but managed to focus his inner power and send it flowing throughout his body

"EVOLUTIONIZE!"

After a massive flash of cybernetic lightTreecko reopened his tired eyes as Sceptile and stared down his opponent completely oblivious to his wounds and slammed his massive tail into the cave floor getting into an arched fighting stance, he charged at Arcanine and and slashed at its chest with the back of his hand coating it in a pint of blood then grabbed hold of it and piledrived it into the hard cave floor feeling its ribs crack under the force of the impact and began slashing fiercely with his claws opening its chest and causing it to start flailing and chomp on his arm forcing him to let go and allowing it to slash at his own chest causing him to flinch and bit hard on his tail causing him to howl in pain and slam its head into another wall feeling the thick flames scorch him and recoiling after feeling them sting his raw bleeding flesh, he collapsed long allowing the beast to slash his already wounded back and he spasmed as he felt the burning diseased claws tearing into his wounds doing all he could to avoid screaming in agony from the torment...it was like feeling boiling hot salted alchohol poured into an infected bullet wound and it was indescribable pain.

"Treecko!" Mudkip yelled

"Damn it!"

"Hang in there!" Shroomish shouted trying to think of something to help "I'll get you out of this from one good Grass-type to another just hold on!"

There was the possibility of using Stun Spore but he had to be sure he didn't hit Sceptile instead or he'd get torn apart in seconds no doubt about that...so what should he do to help him?

Sceptile began fighting back against his own pain and slashed its own wound on its neck causing it to howl in pain once again as its blood erupted from its neck and showered over the Pokemon allowing him to punch it straight in the face forcing it back while he rose back up and kicked at the canine catching it in its already cracked jaw and stunning it for a second however it quickly recovered as Sceptile attacked and it was able to latch onto his leg and swing him onto the floor cracking his spine just as Makuhita appeared and let loose a powerful Brick Break shattering its ribcage and sending it crashing to the floor but it managed to jump back up tackling Makuhita and pinning a weakened Sceptile and slashing deeply into his chest.

He didn't have a lot of time to decide-his friend was getting eaten alive right now and every second he was closer to death so he made his decision: he somersaulted himself and rocketed straight into Arcanine then bounced off the wall and hit it again, then again, then again, then again, then one more then launched Stun Spore directly into its face causing it to go berserk and spasm.

"It worked!" he yelled relieved

"Now get this thing Treecko!" the fighter gasped wearing out

"It's it or us so aim for the neck!" Mudkip shouted

Like he hadn't been trying to kill this bastard already, problem was it didn't just _look_ like a monster it was as stubborn to die as one too, he managed to stand straight and wiping off some blood he was ready for round 2.

And then he devolved and collapsed just as it charged again slamming him into the floor with a single claw

and mercilessly sinking its jaws into his ravaged body resulting in a piercing scream of agony as his vision faded and he faintly heard his friends desperately calling his name...he also felt blood spill out of his body as its jaws ripped open his chest and he began digging into his insides...but with the last of his strength he flattened his hand like a blade and jammed it into its wounded belly, he felt his hand penetrate and finally close around its heart.

"...You're...com...ing... with...me...you...bas...tard...Ab...so...rb..."

He felt its very life force fading away flowing into him...which was actually a lot more than he expected after also those lethal attacks and loss of blood and faintly heard its roars become earsplitting screams of torment as a fountain of blood exploded out of its stomach drenching him, it lost all control and hurled his battered, beaten body at another chunk of rock lodged in the ceiling, he fell to the floor and could no longer even bring himself to his knees as it desperately launched a final assault but as it came close he threw up his hands..._and __with hesitation wrapped__ his hands __around__ its eyes __crushing__ them __until they imploded __into jelly_ renewed with its stolen energy. After this the all the beast would do is thrash around roaring constantly shooting its Flamethrower and Hyper Beam on full auto causing more blood to shoot out of its throat leaving Team Pokemon ducking and jumping all over the place desperately trying to stay alive as the ceiling began to crumble.

"It's a cave in! We have to get out of here NOW!" Mudkip screamed

"HOW?!" Makuhita roared "There IS no way out!"

"Stupid canine!"

"We're all gonna die!" Whismur shouted in panic

"Where in the hell is MEDITITE?!"

As the cave began falling apart Slaking suddenly rose behind Arcanine and and punched through the monster's chest in one titanic blow then lifted the blind canine slamming it into the crumbling floor as it began mercilessly pounding it into the jagged surface sending slobber and teeth flying across the sublevel, it feebly tried to retaliate but the massive simian Pokemon lifted it and charged through the flames and leapt into air with its powerful legs slamming it into the ceiling and dragging it across the rock leaving a mess of blood, fur, and skin crashing through the wall past the edge where it speared it through a jagged stalagmite giving a sickening scream as the Slaking grabbed and tore its jaw apart beating it to death with its own lower jaw then finally drawing its arm back and punching through its skull causing its remaining blood, brain matter, and chunks of skull to explode splattering the bottom chasm as the sheer force of the impact against the wall of chamber collapsed the entire ceiling wall and piercing sunlight shined through the formerly dark cavern.

"...um...wow..." Shroomish whispered

"Damn...talk about _overkill_" Makuhita asked nearly speechless

"Well at least the stupid thing _has_ to be dead now right?" Mudkip hoped

"Indeed" a voice answered suddenly

"MEDITITE!"

"You emotionless bastard! Where were you earlier?!"

"Why simply making preparations for the end of that wretched beast and for our discovery of our missing comrades, in fact I have finally fully pinpointed the Chi of our leader and he is truly not much further from here, for certain this time" he added noticing the disbelief in their exhausted bloodstained faces

"Treecko!" Mudkip gasped "We've gotta make sure he's okay!"

"...don't...worry...about...me..." a voice said suddenly and they turned around to see their friend crawling towards them...thankfully without losing any more blood

"You crazy bastard" Makuhita chuckled as he walked over and looked at him "If you've got enough energy to go mano a mano with that overgrown mutt then _I've _got enough energy for this" he added as he slung his friend's arm around his neck and started dragging him "Now let's just get out of here already"

"...Mr. Meditite?" the young worm began

"What it young one?"

"Why isn't that big thing getting up?"

"...young one"

"It's never gonna get up again kid, that stupid damn mutt is dead and I mean _dead_" Makuhita stated harshly

Meditite shot a look of pure chilling venom at Makuhita as a result of his words

"Wh-what?!" he cried

"You must understand young one...while it may seem awful to accept there are those who must live and those who must die, that beast was trying to end our lives as it had many others and as a result we had no choice but to do the same, it is how we our fated to act if we wish to survive, it is our own cruel reality not only as sentient beings but as Pokemon"

"Maybe...b-b-but..." he stuttered with tears slowly forming as he looked below at the slaughtered beast-once a fellow Pokemon it truly was a depressing sight when they thought about it but in the end it was either it or _them_ and they personally preferred the other one.

"I-it just l-looks so s-sad..." he said sniffling and crawling away from the edge...thankfully just as Slaking suddenly seized hold of its fresh carcass and tore it off the rock then _threw into the fire to cook._

"Well it _did_ need to eat" the mud fish shrugged

"...let us be on our way if you would be so kind..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"...okay now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NOOOO!"

"...now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Now? Nownownownonownownownownownownow-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GLORIOUS MOTHER EARTH ITSELF WE ARE NOT NOR EVEN REMOTELY _CLOSE_TO OUR DESTINATION NOW KINDLY SHUT YOUR INSUFFERABLE MOUTH!"

"What's with that tree over here? Why doesn't it look like that one over there? Why are there so many leaves on it? Why is it slightly smaller than that other one? Why is that one fatter than this one? Why is this one skinnier than that one? Why is this one slightly bigger than that one? Why is there less leaves on this one? Why's there a nest on this one but not that one? Why are you speeding up? Why are you ignoring all my questions? Why so serious? Why are you not paying attention to me? Why are you ignoring me? Oh wait sorry that's the same thing-actually why is that? Who decides that they're the same thing? Who decides who lives and dies? Who decides who smiles and who cries? Who won the latest Contest? Who is the real Slim Shady? Who is the master of them all? Who is the man with the plan? Where are my friends? Where are your friends? Where are we going? Where is Atlantis? WHERE'S SCARECROW?! Where-"

"Why can I feel pure suicidal rage surging through the air?" Makuhita wondered as an ear splitting scream tore through the skies from above while they continued on their way from that stupid cave and resumed searching for their commander however it seemed that he moved rapidly from one area to the next-which was actually a _good_ thing because that could only mean he was able to somehow restore his energy and become active...now they just had to catch up somehow, shouldn't be too hard...wait a second why the hell did he smell fruit and looked up-just in time for an _inflated_ Gulpin to crash into him and knock him into a tree.

"Heeeeeey buddy"

"You miserable little glutton!" a voice thundered from above "You were supposed to plummet straight down below!"

"What's this big guy ranting about?" Mudkip asked

"_Looooong_ story" he sighed "At least I got him to freak out like that and hurl me through the air, the bastard was gonna throw me into a _waterfall_ just because I was 'trespassing' apparently buuuut a little old fashioned spate of pointless questions almost drove _him_ off the cliff instead" he finished chuckling-just in time for Magical Leaf to make contact with the Pokemon and send them all flying as an enormous four-legged tree like beast slammed onto the ground with its powerful legs sending a shockwave that shook them up.

"Enough of this!" it roared "Now you shall suffer for your defiance!" as it spread its body wide for battle

"I think this guy's been sniffing some Sweet Scent for too long" Makuhita groaned getting to his feet

"Alright everyone" Meditite began "We have angered this Tropius and must do battle as it seems to hold some sort of _grudge_ against our comrade"

"Time for some payback big guy!" Gulpin spat raising his hands into a fighting stance

"You've gotta be kidding me" Shroomish miserably stated "We don't have any fight left in us!"

"Speak for yourself I've been waiting too long for a shot at this tree head"

"Just our luck I swear...alright-bring it on you big fruity mother fu-"

"Watch your tongue!" it roared as it charged forward and slammed into the fighter sending him flying into another tree as it swung its wings and hit the Pokemon with a powerful gust of wind blowing off, Gulpin hopped into the air and blasted Tropius with a burst of Acid and latched onto its head causing it to flail as Zigzagoon slammed into the front of its body then bounced off and slammed his tail into its head narrowly missing his friend who ducked and shook his small fist at him, Whismur began using its Uproar to weaken the mighty Grass/Flying dual-type who raised its front body and slammed the ground hitting the Pokemon with another shockwave and knocking them off their feet.

"Fools! I am the guardian of this forest and I shall destroy any and all intruders who would bring harm to it and its inhabitants!" Tropius roared

"For the last stupid time! Me and my friends aren't trying to do anything to your damn forest alright?!" Gulpin raged "Why can't you just _CHILL OUT?!_"

"Like the previous pair that I sincerely gave my trust only to attempt a harvest of the agriculture and reduce this land to an industrial wasteland?!" Tropius bellowed "Never again!"

"We're just a couple of Pokemon who managed to wind up here you stubborn bastard" Makuhita spat "What would we want here?"

"This forest is bountiful in food and tranquil beauty...the perfect location to conquer and populate with your kind" it hissed "If I do not vanquish you all this precious sanctuary of the wild may be lost to time as will the many Pokemon who live here to escape harm, this is my mission! I shall never lose my resolve! Until my body rots I _will_ protect the forest!"

"I can promise you that we mean no harm to you or your forest" Meditite began softly his peaceful voice shocking Tropius "We have only desired to reunite with our friends and escape before the setting of the sun"

"In another time...I could have believed you...before those wretched humans betrayed me and tried to bring end to the sacred wild but now? _I shall never again allow myself to show th__e__ kind of __grand __weakness __that is trust__!_"

"Then it seems we've no choice but to fight guardian"

"Right you _are_!" as it charged forward once more and forced the Pokemon to scatter as it prepared to unleash its signiture attack, Tropius began shining and unleashed a massive wave of earth launching the Pokemon into the air then rose into the sky and shined again

"SECRET POWER!"

A powerful whirlwind formed around the Pokemon and slashing them severely as it descended to the waterfall and fired a massive surge of water at the gale transforming it into an aquatic cyclone battering the Pokemon further then appearing above to fire a Hyper Beam into the center trigggering an explosion that sent the Pokemon slamming hard into the earth below where it slowly landed and began staring down the Pokemon.

"Is that truly all you can muster?" it said calmly "Very well the end is now"

"_CHAAAAAAA!_" a voice screamed suddenly

"What the hell?" the fighter asked bewildered looking around

"Cherubi!" the beast thundered in shock "Where have you been?!"

"_Cherubi_? What the heck is that?"

"...Is that was this thing is called?" a familiar voice asked

"Wait that sound-" Zigzagoon burst out

"It's the boss!" Mudkip squealed happily as Torchic finally stepped out of a massive bush carrying a giant berry with a _face_

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!" he exclaimed staring at their bodies covered in dried blood

"Never mind them! Relinquish the Cherubi at once! I am its caretaker until its parents have been properly located and no sooner than that!" Tropius bellowed with its eyes closed in irritation

"Great..." Torchic sighed exhausted "Everything worked out"

"Not yet we've still gotta rumble!" Makutita spat cracking his knuckles

"Wha?! Wait a second guys!"

"This thing is a _Grass-type_! Hell no!" Mudkip shouted

"Guys-"

"We must battle to safeguard our comrade and now our own existence as well"

"Hey guys just-"

"What are we gonna do against that kind of power in this state?!" Whismur wailed

"Seriously gu-"

"We're officially screwed" Shroomish grimly stated

"You guys! List-"

"Won't you please stop Mr-"

"TEAM POKEMON WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME ?!" Torchic screamed in frustration...this caused Tropius to freeze

"You...are...Team Pokemon?"

"What? We...are" the fowl answered

Suddenly the Tropius hung its head low and its wings drooped.

"I..." it began "...apologize for my actions"

"WHAT?!" Makuhita burst out in shock

"For trying to extinguish the lives of your comrades as well as my blatant rudeness towards a selfless being carrying a bleeding heart of your kind I am truly sorry"

"You...don't have to apologize to me, I'm not who you attacked" he responded pointing over at his friends

"Team Pokemon...please forgive my actions, I have heard much about your heroic deeds not simply from the humans but from those that live in this wilderness as well"

"Whoa...um...you're for...given I guess?" the fighter stammered embarassed by this thing's change in attitude

"Thank you"

"...Gulpin" Meditite said firmly

"Alright fine I forgive you-but only because you mean it after the BS you put me and my pals through"

"Thank you obese one"

"I AM NOT FAT YOU FU-"

"As long as you never pull that again I won't hold it against you" Mudkip sighed

After apologizing to each of the assaulted Team Pokemon Tropius took the Cherubi and began walking back to the inner sanctum to rest leaving a truly and utterly drained Team Pokemon finally reunited standing around.

"Well its been one hell of a day" Makuhita yawned "But its finally over...right?"

"Yeah...for real this time" Mudkip chuckled happily

"I'm so happy everyone's back together" Wurmple squeaked

"As am I" Meditite agreed "We have managed to regroup and escape demise"

"I'm glad to see things didn't turn out like _last time_..." Shroomish breathed

"Maybe that Tropius guy can help us out someday?" Whismur wondered

"I think I'm about to die" Treecko bluntly stated holding his chest

"I'm still hungry" Gulpin wailed

"Yeah, in the end it all worked out" Torchic sighed

"I'm in so much pain and you guys don't even notice right now" Zigzagoon croaked lying on the ground

Team Pokemon was together again and now they could leave...now there was only one thing left to do...

"You know in most stories when someone says everything's gonna be alright something _really_ bad happens"

Makuhita casually pointed out as the sun set "But it looks like nothing's gonna go wrong now, that's perfect"

"Okay in that case..." Mudkip responded "Nothing bad can happen now" he finished happily

As if on some sort of divine cue the clifftop above suddenly collapsed and sent massive chunks of rock tumbling down upon Team Pokemon, Makuhita slowly turned to stare at the mud fish and instantly pursued it.

Chapter 3 END

Author's Note: This chapter was a lot longer than the first 2 and it's actually the standard "event" chapter size.


	5. Chapter 4 Back at Home

The door slowly slid open and a thoroughly exhausted Team Pokemon finally reunited stepped inside after the hellish last couple of days _outside, _truly realizing how fortunate they were to live in their own little corner of society while the rest of their kind were content with living in danger every day of their lives-whether or not they ever even had to fight. Torchic and the others collapsed on the nearest piece of furniture they could find and relaxed, the fowl opened his eyes and slowly stared at the ceiling: it was little dirty and it'd need some repairs later but nothing too serious, the base as ancient as it was always gave a strange sense of luxury. The funny part was the fact that their so called "base" was actually an old broken down factory that they'd cleaned out long ago when they started out in the first place, it was one day that they were hopelessly exhausted not so much unlike right now after an intense fight against a horde of rampaging Pokemon, they'd needed a place to stay to recharge and as fate would have it they ended up finding this old factory before they burned out then passed out, eventually they would come back to clean it up a bit, later on hook up some computers they found, then add furniture, even install utilities, and restore its former system, before they knew it the factory became their base of operations not to mention their only home.

"Finally..." the fowl sighed "We're home..."

"Yeah...there's nothing better..." Makuhita exhaled "We had a rough day let's just play hero tomorrow 'kay?"

"Hey that just rhymed..." Mudkip snickered

"Please just shut up..."

"You're right though we really do need to rest up, there's no telling what we might have to do tomorrow" Torchic pointed out

"Indeed...our struggles are far from over, Groudon and Kyogre are intent on acquiring vast destructive power to reduce the human race to extinction...and there is also the possibility that they have their own allies as well, we cannot allow these sinister powers to remain unchecked for the sake of our own kind as well"

"Let's not worry too much right now" he responded "There's nothing we could do in our shape anyways, its time to rest" and with that Torchic hopped to his small feet and began walking to his makeshift quarters.

"Hey boss..."

"Huh? What is it Gulpin?"

"Why are those legs of yours so small anyways?" he had a point: Torchic had always seemed slightly shorter than any others in his species, it turned out that he had a strange birth defect that rendered his legs to the point where he virtually only had feet similar to a penguin-which was ironic seeing as he was naturally the nemesis to all Ice-types, it never bothered him but he didn't see the point of talking about it especially when he more than made up for his short stature with power and intellect, so he continued on to bed.

"G'night guys"

"Night boss" Gulpin sleepily answered as they all slowly got up and headed to their quarters as well all except for Treecko who went to fetch a Max Potion and some bandages.

THE NEXT DAY

Torchic made sure his alarm got him up early in the morning so he could grab a full breakfast of Ember cooked fish and blended some berries as a beverage, after this a quick routine of exercise assured him he was back to fighting fit and he went to go check the mainframe for any problems...good there _weren't_ any for once, so he went outside for some fresh air-and let it all sink in. He breathed in the crisp morning air and felt his entire body grow light for some reason, he looked outward at the morning sun and stood there deep in thought as it began rising far off on the horizon, what could they be thinking wanting to exterminate humanity? He knew they were capable of monstrous acts throughout history...but were they all as horrible as they believed? The ones he'd saved throughout this crazy new "hero career" of his had always showed genuine happiness to still be alive after what they'd suffered-not to mention sincere gratitude. These thoughts along with a couple of more unsettling ones never seemed too far off from his mind and it was the only reason he sometimes preferred _not_ to be in that kind of position when all it did was make his mind wander there, he sat there for an unknown amount of time just watching the sun rise over the mountaintops far off, he also thought about whoever lived there long ago-the factory had obvious remnants of human presence and it sure wasn't made by Pokemon, also there was the fact that they found a broken down ghost town that became a habitat for a couple of strays that even attacked them on one occasion. Anyways that wasn't important right now...damn it why couldn't he just clear his mind and enjoy the atmosphere at least for just once?

"Hey boss, what are you doing?" Makuhita yawned walking behind him "It's a bit early don't you think?"

"Meh I'm just watching the sun rise, you'd be surprised how entertaining it can be when you've got this kind of view"

"So this is supposed to be fun or something?" he asked sitting down next to him with another yawn

"Nah I wouldn't say that...more like just relaxing really" lying back and stretching slightly "And who knows how long since the last time we've been able to just do that?"

"You've got a point there" doing the same

"Yeah..."

1 Hours 25 Minutes Later

Torchic woke up...just great, he'd dozed off and missed the sunrise-who knows when he'd get another chance to watch it? He looked around as well, Makuhita must have gotten bored and headed back inside, he might as well do the same now that the sun was right over his head, he grabbed one more breath of air and left his seat. Walking inside he started kicking around a nearby ball and sent it bouncing off the walls...and then stuck in the ceiling wedged between 2 pipes, he sighed and started jumping on the metal to grab it but he slipped on a pipe and fell flat on his face.

"Hahaha! Nice one boss!" Gulpin cracked up sliding over carrying a bowl of fried fish and chicken

"Ugh..." he winced getting back up "Wh-why are you eating that?" he said suddenly horrified

"Oh this?" he replied smacking his lips and digging into another crispy boneless breast oblivious to his face "I heard humans eat this stuff by the truckloads and I wanted to see what was so good about it, and man do they know what good food is!" he chuckled sending slobber and grease all over the fowl "Why?"

"Gulpin...that's chicken right?"

"Yeah...?"

"And I'm a _fowl_...right?"

"Yeah...?"

"So by eating that chicken-_YOU'RE EATING MY SPECIES!_" he screamed in rage lunging at the bowl

"Hey, hey, HEY! Get your own boss!"

"Gimme that chicken NOW!"

"No way!"

"I'm warning you!" Torchic growled starting to shine with data flowing all over his body

"Oh is _that_ how it's gonna be?" the glutton defiantly answered doing the same

What were those idiots doing out in the front room? Treecko wondered dizzily climbing out of bed, they definitely weren't being quiet that was for sure, he still needed to rest after that damn Arcanine got its teeth in him and he sure as hell wasn't doing that with _this_ kind of racket going on he thought irritated heading out into the hall. He walked towards the noise kicking an empty Potion bottle along the way and scratched his bandaged back, he immediately regretted that as it sent a sharp pain crackling throughout his body, he nearly collapsed but managed to stand up and move forward, once he finally got to corner he peered around and saw Blaziken chasing Swalot holding a cake bowl both bouncing off the walls...they were not seriously doing this.

"What are you guys doing?!" he snapped clutching his chest

"Treecko! Tell this insensitive bastard to stop eating that chicken!"

"You're a Torchic not a chicken!" he shot back sliding up the walls with his enraged commander in pursuit

"_THEY'RE DISTANT RELATIVES YOU NOXIOUS HOG!"_ he exploded throwing a Blaze Kick at the fleeing glutton

"But they're not the exact same and I'm starving!"

"So just eat something _else_!"

"Never!"

Treecko stormed out of the hall completely sore and went to grab a sleeping agent from the medical room to _make_ him sleep and left them to their insipid quarrel, unbelievable just unbelievable that they'd ever pull this.

1 Hour 30 Minutes Later

Makuhita leapt off the floor slightly to punch the massive sack and send it flying off the chain into the wall getting wedged in the fragile steel.

"Whoops looks like I overdid it." he said sheepishly as he yanked it out of the wall only to find a gaping hole "Yup, definitely overdid it." and bent some metal to stick over it

"Whoa! What the heck did you do to the wall?!" Mudkip burst out from behind him causing him to smash a _second _one with the girder he was dismantling in surpise

"...thanks a lot..."

"Welcome! But seriously what did you do?" the mud fish asked mindlessly

"I was just training a little and I happened to swing to hard that's all."

"You know that's not gonna be enough for the boss right?"

"He watched his little sunrise I'm sure he shouldn't be too upset."

"Can either of you inform me why our leader is violently pursuing our comrade all over the vast walls and ceiling of the front room?" Meditite asked walking up from behind

"Wait-WHAT?!" the fighter burst in shock

"I wandered out there to obtain sustenance from our food storage but it appears they're in their evolved forms-showing extreme hostility and attacking each other while shouting about _chicken"_

"Okaaaaaay...that's just awkward..."

"Indeed."

"So shouldn't we go and break them up before they tear the whole place down?"

"Well yeah!" and he dashed out into the hall to separate his idiot colleagues

Wurmple playfully tossed around a towel he found in his room oblivious to the commotion down the hall happy that his friends weren't fighting right now, giving them all a chance to relax and maybe even play some games together, they never had the time for that kind of thing when they were busy being "heroes" as Makuhita called it, hero? Like the big people with shiny armor and swords? He felt his tummy rumbling and went out to grab something to eat picking up an empty Potion bottle and sticking it in the small recycling bin over by the wall.

Blaziken raced up the wall at mach speeds and launched at the ceiling directly towards an anchored Swalot throwing another kick at the gluttonous sludge, just as he reached him however Swalot wrapped his mouth around his leg and swung him around then threw him at the floor denting it, detached, and flopped on top of him with a suplex.

Whismur finished washing his face and headed towards the main room to grab a bite to eat when his ears picked up a crash out in the front room-what was all of that about? Could there be...an intruder? He hated that possibility and dearly hoped it wasn't the case as he turned around the corner-just in time for Mudkip to knock him over rushing out of the training room.

"Whoops! Sorry Whismur!" the mud fish sputtered as the big eared Pokemon rolled backward onto his feet

"Ow..." he squeaked holding his ears

"Are you alright comrade?" Meditite asked walking behind him

"Yeah he just stepped on my ears is all...owee."

"Do not worry, we will see to it that this situation resolves properly."

"Huh?" he asked caressing his ears

"You do not know? Torchic and Gulpin are currently viciously battling over the type of food he is consuming."

"That's...strange."

"Indeed."

Why would they be doing that? What could his friend be eating that would set off their leader like that? If it was _chicken_ he could understand but if not...it was just odd. He steadied himself and went to go check on his fighting friends, sure enough he found them wrestling in the front room pounding each other without restraint as they kept flipping over furniture with their struggle-they were acting like _kids._

"Wha?! Why are you guys doing this?!"

"Whismur! Help me get this guy off of me!" Swalot shouted noticing him

"No! Help _me_ get that bowl from him!" Blaziken roared doing the same

"No, help me!"

"No, help _me!"_

"Me!"

"_Me!"_

"ME!"

"_ME!"_

"MEEE!"

"_MEEE!"_

No way this was actually happening, even it _was_ chicken Torchic was being ridiculous and it was truly embarassing to watch him argue back and forth with Gulpin while pinning him down like it was king of the mountain. Whismur grabbed the blender, threw some Sitrus and Figys inside, blended, grabbed a mug, filled it, and left without another word shaking his head.

"I said-GET OFF!" Swalot boomed inflating and sending Blaziken straight into the ceiling, then he coiled his body against the floor, aimed, inhaled, and launched himself at his renegade boss smashing through the ceiling and then through the roof as he unleashed Overheat and blasted the glutton off of him sending him over the side of the factory and dashing after.

Shroomish woke up and got out of bed heading for the front room to grab breakfast with a side of Aguav juice when he heard a crash and a tree falling through the walls.

"What the hell?" he wondered as Zigzagoon walked up next to him

"You're clueless too huh?" he yawned "As long as it isn't bothering us let's not worry about it okay?"

"I guess...still weird though."

"Yeah."

"So where is everyone?"

"I think they all went back to bed, I wouldn't blame them since there's actually nothing going on right now for once."

"I forget, when's the last time this has happened? the shroom asked bitterly

"No idea, I've just been letting the days go by."

"Well at least we don't have to work, go to school, fight in trainer battles, or anything else stupid like that."

"Come to think of it we don't even have to use the restroom like humans or other Pokemon do right?"

"Yeah for some reason that X-Cell stuff made our stomach acid to the point that there _is_ no waste to even get rid of to being with." he replied

"Well the boss _did_ say that the stuff completely changed our genetic makeup _itself_ " the small coon responded

"When you put it that way it does at least explain _a lot _of weird stuff, I'm honestly not surprised by _anything_ that these things do to us anymore."

"I haven't recovered fully so I'm just grabbing a drink and laying back down."

"I'm not injured but I'm gonna basically do the same."

"Well you can just go first."

"Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it, I'm not in too bad of a shape to wait for a little bit."

There was another crash and a scream for bloody murder along with a another boom then a huge splash outside in the woods.

"And there's that noise again" the coon sighed "Even if it isn't bothering us it's not about to let us sleep anytime soon."

"Let's both just grab and our drinks and pick up one of those pills in that little medical room we've got around here-we'll be out cold in no time."

"I could go for that."

20 Minutes Later

Wurmple had convinced the others to come out for a game of ball while their friends went back to bed: him and Mudkip would be on one team while Makuhita and Treecko would be on the other.

"Okay-Game START!" Makuhita rang out

"Go easy alright guys?" Mudkip asked nervously looking at the fighter

"Nope!" he replied and spiked the ball right in his face knocking him over

"First point!" Makuhita cheerfully sang as the mud fish sat up clutching his face

"Mr. Makuhita that wasn't very nice..." the young worm stated

"That was the point of it!" he answered with a smile and wound up his fist for another hit

"Owwwww..."

"Will you just play right?" Treecko snapped

"That would take all the fun away so nope!"

Another crash.

"Huh, what was that noise?" Wurmple asked

"You're better off not knowing..."

"Yeah, even I couldn't get those guys to stop."

"Alright guys back to our game..."

Makuhita tossed the ball into the air and spiked it again sending it across the room and narrowly missing the young worm, Mudkip jumped up and sent it back with his tail just as they were about to score, Treecko ran up and hit it with a roundhouse sending it high over their net that Wurmple made using String Shot and the worm had to grab it with another thread to toss it back, Makuhita wound up a punch and slugged it-putting a hole high up in the wall behind them, Mudkip retrieved it using Water Gun to blast it then leapt high up to send it flying at the other 2 who twin punched it sending it flying past with an impossible power and speed to hit the wall once again.

"What would that be I wonder? Maybe at least 10-1?" the fighter asked smugly twirling the ball on his finger

"Stop bragging when we both know Mudkip would have you losing hard" Treecko spat still recovering

"Mr. Makuhita we're supposed to be having fun not trying to win!"

"I am having fun...kicking your asses that is!"

"Alright that does it, you wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" the mud fish shouted evolving into Swampert and punching the ball out of Makuhita's hand into _their_ wall "It's 10-_2 _now!" he boomed

"You guys never change..." Treecko sighed shining as well

"Oooh! I'll do it too!" Wurmple squeaked evolving into Beautifly

"Hmph! You guys do what you want! I'll win _without_ evolving!" Makuhita stated confidently

Blaziken crashed through a tree drenched from head to toe as Swalot grabbed the fighter, dragged him by his leg, and slammed him into a boulder before he finished hitting the ground, Blaziken jumped to his feet and slid beneath the massive sludge kicking him into the sky from underneath then chasing after with Sky Uppercut knocking him even further into the clouds.

2 Hours 42 Minutes Later

The base had dents all over the walls and the ball itself literally had smoke trailing off of it as the Pokemon continued smashing it around using their sheer power to send blasting back and forth across the front room doing heavy damage to the ceiling while the sun finally began to set.

"Whew...w-why...don't we...t-take a break...?" Makuhita heavily panted "I'm...about to...p-pass...out"

"Haaa! I...can...k-keep this...up...for...h-hours!" Swampert unconvincingly shot back

"I'm...s-so...tired...can we...stop p-please?" the butterly wailed with his fragile wings shaking

"Hnnnghh..." Sceptile managed to gasp before collapsing

"Whoa! Treecko are you alright?!" Whismur yelled getting up from the sofa and running over

"No...I'm...not...sorry guys...but it'll...be a while...before I'm back in...shape for this kind...of thing, I'm going...to lay down...until I'm back...to normal." he breathed as his bandages started to redden

"Don't push yourself alright?"

"Damn it man why didn't you tell us? You didn't have to play..."

"I don't know" he chuckled "Maybe deep down I just wanted to have some fun after almost dying yesterday."

"Get a good rest man-please."

"I'll be sure to."

"Things have finally quieted down so you shouldn't have a problem sleeping."

As if those words were some divine trigger Blaziken and Swalot came crashing through the entrance still locked in fierce combat, covered from head to toe in bruises and scratches they continued to pummel each other with punches and piledrives as the other Pokemon scrambled out of the way of their struggle, Blaziken threw Swalot at the wall and began pounding him into it while Swalot used his Stockpile then inflated to blast and fired a massive Hyper Beam forcing him to recoil and jump into the air, the gluttonous sludge then wrapped his tongue around his leader and swung him around again hurling him into the floor and then slamming head first into the fighter smashing him through the floor into the basement and firing a huge Sludge Bomb down after, Blaziken launched out of the gaping hole in the floor and kicked Swalot into another wall and charged forward-when suddenly an invisible force caught hold and suspended him in midair, Swalot looked up and started laughing only for the same to happen to him, both Pokemon looked around and saw Medicham glowing brightly with a piercing glare...

"Will you idiots just make up already?" Makuhita snapped

"Alright fine, Torchic I'm _so_ sorry for eating chicken in front of you sheesh." Gulpin spat

"And Gulpin _I'm_ so sorry for rightfully beating you to a pulp for doing it, happy?" Torchic shot back

"...Makuhita?"

"Ugh...good enough..." the fighter hopelessly sighed "I'm heading to bed."

"I shall do the same" the psychic announced and followed

"Please don't fight anymore guys" Wurmple begged and followed

"You guys need to get some sleep, I can already tell we're no gonna get another day off like this anytime soon." the mud fish said miserably and also followed

"Just go to bed alright you 2?" Whismur also asked and left leaving the last members of Team Pokemon standing there silent

Torchic and Gulpin stood there for another unknown period of time frozen by their earlier behavior until finally the hungry sludge spoke up.

"You know we really were being stupid weren't we? Now the whole freaking day's been wasted..."

"Cry me a river, you brought it on yourself so don't even try and make me feel bad because I know I was _right._"

"Whatever you say boss...you're just still mad 'cause we _both_ know I was kicking your ass."

"Excuse me? I remember blasting you through an old abandoned warehouse full of gunpower with a Hyper Beam and sending the whole thing straight to hell!"

"Oh I'm so scared of a bunch of gunpowder!"

"You better shut up right now..."

"Oh, are you threatening me boss? Because I for one don't _feel_ it."

"Guulpiiiiiin..." Torchic growled in warning

"Toooorchiiiiic..." Gulpin copied mockingly...

Only about 8 minutes later they were savagely interlocked in fighting reducing everything that wasn't the kitchen to wrecked metal while the other Pokemon peacefully slept.

Chapter 4 END

Author's Note: I read a lot of books so I think it's natural that I can't get rid of this feeling that the dialogue and narrative are missing _something. _Soooooo...any suggestions on how I could fix it?


End file.
